The ride of her life
by little-old-me21
Summary: santana is hopelessly in love with brittany but she thinks the blonde will never feel the same way about her so when one of her best friends quinn shows an interest and asks santana out she says yes but little does she know that brittany may feel the smae way about her... give it a chance guys and review. thanks. rowdylicious:)


Authors note - heey guys this is my first story and would love to hear your thoughts about it, gunna include lots of things and have pas for this story, include multiple characters and ships. going to have P.O.V from different charcters as well i think so please tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy it :)

I do not own anything, Glee characters or names etc but Dylan is alll mine

* * *

Chapter 1 – The ride of her life

Feeling a sunlight hit my face, I groan in discomfort, why the hell did I not shut my curtains, urghhh school starts back today, you would think I am looking forwards to senior year, I am but I have no idea what I am going to do for my future, I mean my head aches just thinking about it. So hi or whatever I don t care my names Santana Lopez and yes i am a hot bitch who knows what she wants well that's what everyone thinks anyway. I'm top bitch at my high school and I am dating my second in command Quinn Fabray, yeah that's right I'm an out and proud lesbian too, you got a problem with that cause frankly I don t care.

Anyway yeah I'm dating Quinn we have been dating for about 4 months now, she's cool and sweet and nice and caring but she will never compare to Brittany. Urghhh Brittany she's my other best friend and 3 part in our trio, I think I have been in love with her since I met her at the park when we were six but I never got the chance to tell her, anyway she's just started dating mark, God I hate mark, I just hate him and I don t know why I am getting jealous I have Quinn, I should be happy.

I love Quinn but Brittany will always have my heart. Although I know she will never feel anything for me accept friendship, I'm moving on, I'm trying with Quinn aren't I… Santana rant was cut off by her mum shouting at her to get ready and not be late for her first day of senior year.

'SANTANA GET OUT OF BED NOW, YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE AND YOU SAID YOU WOULD PICK UP QUINN AND BRITTANY! SO GET OUT OF BED!'

'Urghhh, Fine I'm up you happy!' Santana shouted back.

She got up and got ready for school making sure to put on an extra sexy outfit, because she has to show the newbies who's in charge, she put on tight leather pants with a white flowing with a moustache on it and tucked it into her pants and then put her black leather jacket over the top, she would normally put her cheerio's uniform on but coach decided to dry clean them over the summer so they had to pick them up on the first day of school. Santana eyed herself in the mirror putting on natural make-up and letting her hair fall down showing off the curls. She grabbed her back pack and pulled it over her shoulder going down stairs.

She could hear her parents laughing and talking with her 6 year old brother Dylan, he came up to Santana's waist had dark brown hair with a few curls, a smile to die for and the cutest brown eyes and to top it off he had a pair of dimples and pout that made him get anything he wanted, he adored his sister and looked up to her, he was Santana's weak spot and just loved her little brother.

They were sitting eating breakfast Dylan was talking about how if he got lost in the ocean would they go on an adventure to find him, of course her parents just laughed and said of course they would, Santana's parents were George and Isabella Lopez, they were incredibly attractive so you knew that all the Lopez children would be too, George had jet black hair and a toned body, he obviously kept fit but the nicest smile and Isabella had light brown hair with dark brown eyes and a beautiful face and skin tone.

The family saw Santana approaching and smiled at her while her brother bounced of his seat running to his sister giving her a big hug. Her parents just proudly smiled watching the pair. 'hey, tan tan how was your sleep, ohh sorry and good morning' Santana looked down at the boy who was giving her the biggest smile in the world, that smile reminded her of Brittany the warmth, the compassion, the..

she was cut off by Dylan giggling because she was just staring at him ' tana why you staring at me like that, have I got somethin on my face' he then turned red and started rubbing his face,

it was Santana's turn to giggle she just picked hi up and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek

'nope, but now you have my slobber all over you face, and sorry munchkin I just spaced out, my sleep was great' he giggled and wiped his cheek, the place where Santana just kissed him.

'good morning to you too' she sang and he just smiled and jumped out of her arms back to his seat under his breath say 'silly tana'.

Santana smiled to herself then looked at her parents saying good morning to them while making her way over to the kitchen, hearing some good mornings back, she opened the fridge and got a bottle of water out, and grabbed an apple saying quick good byes and getting a few good lucks and her dad telling her to be safe she rolled her eyes at this

and to not forget to pick Dylan up from school before she grabbed her keys and walked out the house.

Getting in her cherry red ford mustang, oh yes her dad got It for her birthday, he was a doctor so he could afford it and Santana loves it, it's her baby.

She got in shoving her bag in the small seats in the back and put her keys in the ignition and turned on the radio, putting her aviators over her eyes. She set off to her girlfriend Quinn's house first to go pick her up, what she was not looking forward to was spending a car ride with Quinn and Brittany knowing that they have not hung out altogether alone since Quinn and Santana started dating

To say Santana was nervous is an understatement, so she just started humming to the radio and tried to forget the events to come.

* * *

Authors note - heey guys please review or anything and im poen for any suggestions just want to know what you think and im not from america so might mispell and stuff, thanks guys and if you want to contact me on twitter little_old_me21 thanks untill next time. FOLLOW YOU ROWDY SUIRELLS YOU.


End file.
